herofandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya is the main female protagonist and title character of the Haruhi Suzumiya series of light novels and the anime based on them. She is the founder and leader of the S.O.S Brigade, a club she created with the purpose of finding aliens, time-travellers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She also, unknown to her, has god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, meaning a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". After revealing themselves to Kyon, the trio of Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi all state they were sent by their respective higher-ups to watch over her, and Koizumi specifically mentions they must keep her entertained so she doesn't become too bored. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Wendee Lee in the English version of the anime. Appearance Haruhi has a pale skin tone, big brown eyes and brown hair. She is considered attractive by many of her classmates, especially Kyon, who describes her as "amazingly beautiful. At the beginning of the series her hair is long and reaches to about her waist. She always had different hairstyles everyday. However after a talk with Kyon about her hair, she cuts it to just about her shoulders. Haruhi is always seen wearing a orange-yellow ribbon/head band in her hair. Personality Haruhi is a bright, energetic and athletic girl. She alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. She is said to have dumped every boy she has ever dated, with the most any of them has ever lasted being about a week, and once even dumping one 5 minutes after she agreed to date him, despite the fact that she never turns someone down when asked out. This is due to her lack of interest in ordinary humans, preferring if she could date an alien, time-traveller or esper. She's implied to be bisexual, as she claims that as long as a person isn't an ordinary human, she doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl. Haruhi and her behaviour is often described as eccentric, particularly by Kyon and Taniguchi, the latter of whom has been in the same class as her since middle school. She starts off having little interest in her classmates, at least until Kyon "convinces" her to form the SOS Brigade. Afterwards, she becomes more mentally stable and gradually connects with schoolmates in club activities. Haruhi's desire to be special stems from an experience back when she was in elementary school; her family brought her out to watch a baseball game and she was surprised by how many people there were. After comparing the number of people in the stadium to the number of people in Japan, she was even more shocked to learn how all those people in the stadium made up only 1/2000 of the people in Japan. Until then, she thought she was this special girl, but that experience made her realise just how ordinary and "insignificant" she really was. She remained depressed until she finished elementary school, and realised afterwards that strange things won't just arrive to her, and it was best to seek them out. She decided that if there really were so many people in the world, there had to be someone who lived an interesting life, and she decided that person should be her. Haruhi has a huge amount of trouble apologizing or saying "Thank you". However, at one point, Kyon tells her that her the one time he saw her in a ponytail it was "so cute it was criminal," and from then on whenever she really screws up, she puts her hair in a ponytail in the next scene, since it's the only way she knows how to apologize. At the same time, she has great trouble accepting gratitude; after she saves a concert by posing as a substitute member for a band (the actual member had injured her hand and couldn't play), she is thanked quite nicely by the band she helped out, and although she handles it well in person, she later feels disturbed and antsy for no reason she can think of. Kyon suspects that it's because she isn't used to being appreciated by others, since the things she does aren't usually things people thank her for. First in Snow Mountain Syndrome and later in The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya, it is mentioned she is good at cooking. Haruhi reveals that the reason why she is good at cooking is due to her mother having "awful taste" and always measuring ingredients and spices by the eye causing every meal she makes to "never taste quite the same each time" so in primary school (elementary school) Haruhi attempted to cook on her own and found that she had somewhat of a natural talent for it and insisted on cooking her own meals ever since. Her mother's low cooking skills are also the reason why Haruhi never brings a lunchbox to school. Interestingly enough, this all of the information Haruhi reveals (with reluctance) about her mother upon mentioning her for the first time other than saying "She works a lot, and so we help each other out." Though Haruhi's personality may be described as overpowering, it's useful to say the least. Haruhi has a knack for convincing others to do what she wants. History Early life When Haruhi was in sixth grade, she went to see a baseball game with her parents and was shocked by the sheer amount of people attending. After finding out that the large amount was only a small piece of the entire world, and realized that she was only a small part of it, Haruhi believed herself to be ordinary, and deduced that if there is someone out there with an interesting life that it should be her. This results in Haruhi's desire to find strange things. During elementary school, she came to know Sasaki, under the surname Sasaki was using at the time. Middle school years In middle school, East Junior High, Haruhi becomes known for several things, such as putting talismans up around school, dating and often immediately dumping every guy who asks her out, and, most notably, drawing a huge graffiti mural on the field on the night of Tanabata, year 0.Kyon was actually the one who drew this under Haruhi's orders after he andMikuru traveled back in time. (According to Yuki Nagato, the mural meant "I am right here".) Thanks to the dark, Haruhi could not make out his face, and so Kyon used the alias "John Smith" to further keep himself secret. "John Smith" implied to Haruhi that there were strange things out there and that there might be interesting people at North High, inspiring her to attend the school. Shortly after, the same night (from Haruhi's perspective), Kyon shouted out to her "Cheers to saving the world by overloading it with fun with John Smith!" after returning the second time from the future in the''Disappearance''. The consequences of her ability erupting was a timequake preventing time traveling to before this point. This also seems to have sundered the timelines of Fujiwara and Mikuru Asahina. Until she went to high school, Haruhi sought "John Smith" at other schools, but was unable to find him. Powers Haruhi has the ability to create reality (or "data"), but the power is unconscious and she is unaware of it. Just by thinking, she can alter reality. Sometimes this manifests as the ability to make something of her desires truly exist, such as closing off a remote island with fog (to enhance the atmosphere of a murder mystery). When she is overjoyed, her abilities have changed the weather, made animals speak and even changed the orbit of the Earth. Many of her powers are implied in the series and not stated outright. In The Melancholy novel, class president Ryouko Asakura (secretly a humanoid interface) changed the class seating patterns numerous times, but in every instance, Kyon ended up sitting in front of Haruhi. Kyon couldn't understand why he felt the need to attend the SOS Brigade's early meetings. In Mystérique Sign, Yuki Nagato said Haruhi's abilities summoned or awoke a data organism (creating terabytes of data in what seemed like a simple image), and in Wandering Shadow it was implied that Haruhi's abilities summoned another type of data organism. In the first case, Nagato was able to reverse Haruhi's alteration of reality. In Endless Eight, Haruhi's powers created a time loop, which she herself never noticed, nor did most humans, but Kyon, Koizumi and Asahina often did. (Nagato was fully aware of the time loop due to her humanoid interface nature.) Closed Space When her emotions become unstable, she subconsciously creates closed space and celestials which begin to take over the world, destroying things. Agency espers such as Itsuki Koizumi believe it is their duty to destroy the celestials, restoring normal space. Koizumi said that the system was born of "common sense"; Haruhi encloses the celestials in closed space to prevent destruction in the "real world". According to Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi's powers created espers like himself, time travel and even aliens such as Yuki Nagato. (This is in contrast to time traveler Mikuru Asahina, who vehemently disagrees with this. Nagato stated that her organization, the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, existed even before humanity, which would conflict with Koizumi's statement as well.) Koizumi said that Haruhi has the power to create a new world (destroying the old one in the process) and the "current world" came to exist as a result of Haruhi's power. As a result, some of the Agency believes Haruhi to be a "god". While Koizumi initially said he might agree with this statement, he later admitted to being a skeptic, saying that if she were a god, she could not live in this world without becoming self-aware, but since Suzumiya lives in the world she can alter without noticing, Koizumi concludes that she can only alter the world to a certain extent. He states that Haruhi does not really believe in espers, aliens and time travelers, and they only exist because she subconsciously wishes them to do so. If she ever became aware of them, or other strangeness such as "talking cats", she would recreate the world in such a way that talking cats made sense. Koizumi feared this would "overthrow all the concepts already known to mankind". Koizumi believes that someone granted Suzumiya these powers, but also prevented her from knowing about them. This entity is more likely to be a god. "The reality right now may be a failed product of creation, and perhaps Suzumiya-san was given the mission to amend this flawed world." If the world were recreated, humanity could be wiped out, but this hasn't happened, due to her consciousness leaning toward creation rather than destruction. If her mentality became negative, she might focus on destruction. Koizumi prefers to live in the "current" world despite its problems, as humans would eventually sort them out. Rival esper Kyoko Tachibana believes that Sasaki originally had these powers, and some were mistakenly transferred to Haruhi. She wishes to move these powers back to Sasaki. She and Koizumi strenuously disagree on these beliefs. According to time traveler Mikuru Asahina, "Suzumiya-san does indeed possess the power to change the 'present,' but I don't think she has the ability to reconstruct the world. This world has been this way since the beginning, it's not created by Suzumiya-san." Sasaki has similar abilities, signifying that Haruhi is not the only one with these powers. Esper Kyouko Tachibana believes that Sasaki originally had these powers, but they were "stolen" from her and given to Haruhi instead. Tachibana wishes to recover this power. Creating Alternate Realities Haruhi has the ability to split and recombine reality into two alternate parallels. She demonstrated the ability to subconsciously create a younger copy of herself, Yasumi Watahashi. In The Disappearance Yuki Nagato was able to "steal" Haruhi's abilities, creating yet another reality, although the changes were eventually reversed by previous and future versions of herself, Mikuru Asahina (big) and Kyon. Trivia *A short profile found in the game "The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya" affirms that Haruhi's birthday is on October 8, her blood type is AB and rates her weight at 44 kg. (97 lbs.). Gallery 20080611_suzumiya.jpg|''Haruhi with long hair'' Haruhi Suzumiya 2.png|''Haruhi's like 'Don't f**k with me' lol'' suzumiya-haruhi_wallpaper.jpg|''Spirit Gun'' the_melancholy_of_haruhi__306_1280.jpg|''Haruhi and her crew'' Suzumiya-Haruhi-being-cute-the-melancholy-of-haruhi-suzumiya-11572844-1024-768.jpg|''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' Normal cops33yuki4haruhi3hk.jpg sos.jpg|SOS BRIGADE Haruhi Suzumiya.png Haruhi Suzumiya- Ponytail.jpg|Haruhi with her hair in a ponytail Haruhi Suzumiya.jpg haruhi suzumiya long hair.jpg Haruhi-Suzumiya-haruhi-suzumiya-character-15680216-1024-576.jpg 7a9f6eee83e3760a7a26da542a42174177680ed4.jpg|Konata Izumi and Haruhi Suzumiya are Fusion The Vexation of Kyon by PaoPorsche.jpg|The Vexation of Kyon by PaoPorsche SOS Brigade.png Lucky Star X Haruhi Suzumiya (Franchise) (Render).png|Lucky SOS Brigade (Konata Izumi as Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato as Herself, and Patricia Martin as Mikuru Asahina) Haruhi red swimsuit.png Haruhi pink swimsuit.png Haruhi orange swimsuit.png Haruhi blue heart swimsuit.png Haruhi other red swimsuit.png Haruhi striped swimsuit.png Haruhi white swimsuit.png Haruhi red and white swimsuit.png External links *Haruhi Suzumiya at the Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Titular Category:Magical Girls Category:The Chosen One Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Genius Category:Deities Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Reality Warper Category:Optimists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Omnipotents Category:Comic Relief Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Book Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful